Frieza Race
Frieza's raceDragon Ball Heroes, 2011 is the mysterious unnamed race that Frieza, King Cold, Cooler, Kuriza, and Chilled belong to. The race is first witnessed in the series in the Namek Saga of Dragon Ball Z. Overview ]] Not much is known of their origins, as their home planet is never mentioned. All known members of this race have been from a solitary family line, Frieza's family. With the possible exception to Kuriza (Frieza's son in the manga ''Neko Majin), their naming structure is derived from negative temperatures. They all are apparently employed in high status under a massive planet trade organization, which they also likely run. They also pride themselves as being the strongest race in the cosmos. As they gain power, they create for themselves new forms to guise their actual power levels from opponents and allies alike. Cooler was shown to be the only one with more than four transformations. Transforming up into their next form greatly increases their power level, leading to the idea that the forms work like buffer zones to hold in such intense levels of energy; Frieza states that he transforms to keep himself under control with his power. The buffer zones, along with policies of Frieza's empire such as wiping out even races working under him if he views them as a threat and viewing mercy as only a means to get oneself killed, all hint at an untrusting civilization or an inherent untrusting nature within this race. However, there are some members of Friza's race who are capable of having compassion to the weak and, to a certain extent, mercy. This is especially prevalent in the actions of the Hero class member of Frieza's race, where he ignored a Toad man who threw a rock at him due to thinking that he was Frieza himself, and also came to the defense of some Toad men that were being attacked by Wings. Origins The home world of this species is unknown. They are shown to own many planets and mostly reside in spaceships, traveling between the worlds their organizations are currently operating on. Frieza is said to own 79 planets, and his brother even more, with 256 planets. Language During the fight between Frieza and Goku, Frieza talks to Goku in his native language briefly, he says "Let's get down to business." This could mean that there is or was once a civilization of Frieza's race. This however, only occured in the FUNimation Dub of the series and the Japanese original never mentioned a native language. History ‎ Overall, they are definitely shown to be the strongest race in the North Galaxy, possibly the known universe at the time of their highest success. The members of this race we see in the series are shown to be galactic overlords, collectively running a group known as the World Trade Organization. They would hire and then enslave many other species (most notable the Saiyans) to eradicate a planet's populous, and then they would sell the planet to the highest bidder. It is unsure for how long this race had been in control of the galaxies, but was at least before the beginning of the Saiyan-Tuffle War (Age 720 to Age 730). Their dominance officially ended with the deaths of the Royal Family. Both King Cold and Frieza met their final ends at the hands of Future Trunks in Age 764, and Cooler by Goku a short time later. ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' In one of the promotional movies for Dragon Ball Heroes, a member of Frieza's race belonging to the Hero class intervenes and saves a Toad-man from Wings, doing battle with him before firing a Daichiretsuzan. In the game, three members of Frieza's race appear as playable characters: the Frieza's race "Hero", a Frieza's race "Berserker", and a Frieza's race "Elite". Racial Abilities Some members of the race have been shown to possess the ability to transform into several forms, each holding different power and speed capabilities. They are all capable of surviving even the most horrific injury and are able to survive even in the vacuum of space. However, a weakness is that most of them are unable to sense the inherent ki level of an enemy or a ki-based attack without their eyes, nor being capable of hiding their Ki signature naturally without transformations, weaknesses that Goku exploited with Frieza during their battle on Namek as well as getting the Z Fighters more than prepared to form a resistence against Frieza and King Cold long before they reached Earth's orbit. However, there are members of the race that have managed to learn to sense ki, as evidenced by Cooler's ability to sneak up on fighters such as Piccolo during his attack on Earth, as well as Meta-Cooler's use of Instant Transmission. Transformations First Form The first form is very short, and not very muscular. While in this form, Frieza is shown to have more than enough power to kill King Vegeta and to blow up Planet Vegeta, both with ease. According to Daizenshuu #7 and in the Japanese and English versions of Dragon Ball Kai, Frieza has a power level of roughly 530,000 while in this form. Second Form The second form looks somewhat similar to the first, except it is noticeably taller, extremely bulky, and looks more intimidating overall. In this form, Frieza's power level skyrockets to surpass 1,000,000. He has no problem easily picking apart Vegeta, Krillin and Gohan. It is not until Piccolo arrives after fusing with Nail that Frieza has any sort of challenge while fighting. This form is likely the transformation King Cold uses during his first appearance in Dragon Ball Z. Third Form Next is the third form, which looks less humanoid than the other forms. This form has a reformed mouth, elongated head, and spikes sprouting from the back. After the newly powered up Piccolo arrives and proves to be too much for Frieza's second form, Frieza transforms into this form, raising his power level again, though not as dramatically as the change from his first to his second form. Once he takes this form, Frieza far outclasses Piccolo. Fourth Form The fourth form is similar to the first form in terms of size and bulk, but with smoother skin structure. Frieza’s version of this form is completely white except from purple plates on the chest, head, shoulders, lower arms and lower legs. Cooler's version is significantly different, however. When Frieza takes this form, Piccolo and Vegeta prove to be no match for him. However, when Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan, Frieza quickly finds himself outmatched in every way, causing him to resort to his 100% power form. '1% Power Fourth Form (Base Fourth Form)' When Frieza first transforms into his fourth form, he only uses 1% of his full power. In this form, his power level is 1,200,000.Daizenshuu 7 He is able to easily kill Vegeta even after he is healed from a near death injury. But this form meets its match when Goku arrives on the battle field. According to Frieza, the only people before Goku who were capable of hurting him at 1% of his power were his parents. '50% Power Fourth Form' Frieza heightens his power to half of his full potential after deciding that this is the total amount of power it will take to defeat Goku. There is very little change in Frieza's appearance as compared to his 1% power form, except for very slightly increased muscle mass, but his power level rises to a staggering 60,000,000. In this form, Frieza is far stronger than before, being able to outclass Goku in almost every way. However, when Goku goes Kaio-ken x20, he is nearly able to fight evenly with Frieza. In this form, he narrowly survives Goku's Spirit Bomb, which is formed with the energy of all remaining life on the planet Namek, as well as that of the surrounding planets/stars. '100% Power Fourth Form' Here, the power of the fourth form is pushed to its full extent. Frieza's power rises dramatically from 60,000,000 to 120,000,000 when transforming from his 50% power form to this transformation. After the power up, the muscle bulk greatly increases. In the anime, after his power is fully unleashed, Frieza is amazingly able to fight on par with Super Saiyan Goku, albeit for a very short period of time. Because of the amount of power the form uses, Frieza's ki is quickly used up as he fights. In the manga, when Frieza goes 100% full power, his muscle mass, while still increased, does not increase as dramatically as in the anime. Additionally, in the manga, even at 100% full power, Frieza is never a match for Super Saiyan Goku. Fifth Form The fifth and most powerful form is only seen being used by Cooler, who uses this form against Goku, and nearly destroys the planet. However, this form as well proved absolutely no match for the mighty Super Saiyan Goku, who utterly annihilated Cooler and blasted him and his Supernova into the sun. This form have shoulder bows, crown with four horns, spikes on the back and a stinger on the tail. The face is covered by a face-mask hiding all facial features except the eyes which becomes pupil-less and red. When using this form, Cooler had a power level of 470,000,000, according to V-Jump. Synthetic Modifications The healing ability of Frieza's Unnamed Race is powerful, but not all non-fatal wounds can be completely healed. In such cases, technology is available to not only heal to affected areas, but also to increase the overall power of the recipient. After Goku nearly destroyed Frieza on Namek, Frieza's body was augmented with such mechanical components. In a bizarre turn of events, the defeated and all-but-destroyed Cooler was thrown into the Big Gete Star, a giant machine planet, with which he somehow fused. The result was a much more powerful gigantic version of Cooler with highly enhanced regenerative capabilities. Aside from the enhancements, the new "Cooler" entity was able to produce hundreds of copies of itself, the Meta-Coolers. Known members of the unnamed race *King Cold – Apparent king of the race *Cooler – King Cold's eldest son *Frieza – King Cold's youngest son *Kuriza – Frieza's son (Neko Majin) *Chilled – A member of Frieza's race who is Frieza's ancestor (Episode of Bardock) *Frieza's race "Hero" *Frieza's race "Elite" *Frieza's race "Berserker" Artificially created partial members *Cell – Has the DNA of this race (obtained from Frieza and King Cold's cells). Gallery DBHFRElite.png|Frieza's race "Elite" DBHFRBersek.png|Frieza's race "Berserker" Chilled&Frieza(DBH).png|Chilled and Frieza ChilledFamily(DBH).png|Chilled with his descendants ColdSon&Father.png|Frieza and King Cold Dragonball 16264.jpg|Frieza and Cooler confront Goku Kuriza The heir.jpg|Kuriza in his first form in Budokai 2 DBZ2V Mecha Kuriza.png|Kuriza in his final form in Dragon Ball Z 2 V References Category:Races Category:Extraterrestrials